


The Sound of Silence

by BlackSwan21



Series: Hold on, I'm a Little Unsteady [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Jack Needs a Hug, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Poor cinnabun, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Torture, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSwan21/pseuds/BlackSwan21
Summary: The search for Dean has taken Jack and the Winchester's sister into the worst place imaginable. Right into the hands of merciless demons that have no plan but to have fun with their new toys. Help comes in the least likely of forms.





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is far from my first Supernatural fic, but I am new to the Jack one's so be kind. Feedback is welcomed. Currently, I have no beta, bear with me. All mistakes are yours truly.

When the Nephilim chooses a mate, there is a concept that can best be explained by the quantum entanglement theory. In simple terms what this means is that their souls become so closely connected that they could feel each other's pain and emotions. If one of them is tortured it is for all intensive purposes, it is torturing the other. It is a source of great comfort for Jack to know Y/N is alive and it relatively sound mental state most of the time. The problem was that this entanglement of their souls has left Jack curled in the corner of his cell shaking because of the intense pain and overwhelming fear pumping through Y/N’s body right now. If that all was not enough those heart-wrenching screams made it so every one of his senses was tormented by Y/N’s pain.

Jack closed his eyes and covered his ears as Y/N’s screams filled the air again, desperately looking for some relief. They had been searching for Dean/Michael for six months now. It brought them here, the corner of God knows where being held for the fun of it by demons.

When Lucifer took Jack’s powers it left him completely helpless and vulnerable for the first time in his existence. Which was hard enough as it is, but when he was taken with Y/N in that dark alley he felt less than useless. There was no way for him to defend the woman he loved from these monsters and now they are stuck in this damp and musty brick walls, caged in by steel bars that he could no longer move with a flick of his hand.

Jack rocked back and forth as he tried to push through the blinding pain and think of a plan to get Y/N and him out of here. The screaming stopped and the pain dulled a little, it was eased enough for Jack to be able to lift his head and look around the cell to gather his surroundings. He weakly went to stand up and ended up practically climbing the wall to get to his feet. Every bone in his body hurt, it was like someone had been beating him for a day straight. Y/N must be in horrible shape, and there was nothing that Jack could do to help her from this stupid cell. A wave of anger flashed through Jack as he hit the wall, quickly met by a blinding pain and bleeding knuckles.  The boy looked up at the roof in pure exhaustion and sent a silent prayer to the one person he could trust to always keep him safe, Castiel.

The sound of the cell door opening caused Jack’s head to flick around as his body quickly followed. “Where is Y/N? What do you want? Just stop hurting Y/N, there is no point in any of this.” Jack rapid fired questions, trying to sound strong and intimidating but ending up just sounding weak and broken. He needed to do something to try and stop this horrible mess in its tracks. Unfortunately, he could not even stand on his own without the support from the stone wall next to him. Jack knew that he could not fight the tall burly man stalking towards him off and win the fight in his state. Maybe before he went through this torture with Y/N, but now he is just a mess.

“Boy, sometimes there is just fun with the Winchester’s sister. You just happen to be a lucky bonus. Not as much fun without your powers, but it sure is fun to watch your connection to each other.” The man said as he walked closer and Jack was hit with the overwhelming smell of sulfur was clinging to the man’s surprisingly sharp suit. The strong muscles of his vessel straining at the cheap fabric of the suit. If there was any doubt in his mind what he was dealing with before it is gone now. Not to mention the twisting blackness on the man’s face gave it all away.  

Jack backed away and fell over as a fresh wave of pain filled his groin so intense it had the boy doubling over in pain. “You want to know where your squeeze is? Let’s go see her then. Maybe you can have some fun.” The burly demon said as he grabbed Jack by the arm and dragged him outside the cell. They travelled down a dimly lit hall with brick travelling up to the roof on either wall. Giving an overall feeling of being stuck in a stone tomb. Every step that Jack took sent a fresh wave of pain shooting from his feet all the way to his head. These demons must be doing something horrific to Y/N and Jack was not sure that he was ready to see that. Sure he was feeling it right now, but putting an image to the pain makes it all real, it brings images to go with the sounds that would haunt him long after they managed to get out of this place.  

When Jack entered the large open stone throne room the sight in front of him he was sure would never leave his mind. Y/N’s skin was unnaturally pale, dark colourful bruises littering her pale skin, dark dried blood staining under her nose and at the corner of her mouth. That long flowing Y/H/C hair was hacked short and caked in dirt. His whole body shook as a wave of nausea hit Jack and what food was left in his stomach was purged from his body when he saw Y/N with another heavyset man on top of her with their pants around his ankles. Jack shook as he tried to collect himself, they needed to get out of this place and he needed to stop them from hurting Y/N like this.

Jack realized at that moment that if he did not pull himself together and think fast then both Y/N and him were going to die at the hands of these perverse demons. In his moment of clarity, Jack scrambled to his feet and launched himself at the large man on top of Y/N, wrapping his strong arms around that thick neck and sinking his teeth into the sweaty flesh of that large ear in an attempt to take the attention off of Y/N. Pushing past the grotesque taste of sulfur from the man Jack now knew was a demon, he held on for dear life when the man stood up.

A new cry of pain filled the air as the man jumped up to his feet and flipped Jack onto his back next to Y/N. Jack looked over at Y/N next to him and locked eyes with her. Those Y/E/C eyes looking deep into his, the pain filling his whole body easing a little as a small hand found him and squeezed tightly. Suddenly Jack felt a searing pain in his head as he was dragged to Y/N’s feet on his knees by his hair. “Stop! Don’t hurt him!” Y/N begged as she struggled to get to her knees. A fresh wave of panic and searing pain shooting through Jack as he came face to face with Y/N and fought the urge to wrap his arms around the shaking woman in front of him. All he wanted to do was take away the pain that he felt inside her, make the fear fade into happiness. Anything to take the desperation and pain off her face right now.  

“Oh sweet lips, he isn’t the one that you should be worried about right now.” The heavyset demon that was on top of Y/N said, the tone in the man’s voice making the hair on the back of Jack’s neck stand up. Jack moved a hand to carefully cup Y/N’s face, slowly offering the woman a small sheepish smile in the hopes of providing some type of comfort to the woman he loved so much. The moment was brief, but for a moment he felt calm and comfort from the woman next to him. At that moment they were not in the cold dark whatever they were in. It was just the two of them and they were free from the hurt and fear. There were no demons or missing brothers, only the warmth of their connection was felt.

The moment came to an abrupt halt as Jack felt his scalp exploded in pain and his arms roughly yanked back as he was forced to a standing position. “You are going to watch this time, next is yours.” The demon said as he held Jack back as the burly demon from earlier pushed Y/N to the floor and crawled on top of her. No, he could not do this! Jack sent out a desperate plea to Castiel if he could even hear them. Truly desperate for help as he heard a buckle open.

“Don’t hurt her! I will do whatever you want, just stop hurting her.” Jack said as the amount of emotion running through him right now became overwhelming and he teared up. His head was held in place, forcing him to close his eyes as he heard male grunting and choking noises coming from Y/N. There was no returning to normal after what he saw and heard at that moment. A tear streaked down Jack’s face as he felt his airway start to constrict. His breathing becoming weazy as he gasped for air. The boy was just trying to focus on keeping calm and projecting any type of calm for Y/N, but the pain in his groin was almost overwhelming. His body shook from the strain as he gasped for air, daring to open his eyes and look up at the roof. Struggling desperately again the hold the demon behind him and that rock hard grip.

Suddenly the pain in his groin faded, and his breathing returned to normal. Jack felt a hard shove on his back and was shoved forward, nearly falling on top of Y/N. Catching himself with a hand on either side of her head. His eyes finally rested on the woman under him and he saw her shaking a little with her head moved to the side, tears sliding down those pale cheeks. Jack moved a hand to lightly run it through Y/N’s hair and watched her flinch at his touch. That meer movement of her body breaking his last safeguard around his heart. It felt like a knife had been plunged into his heart at the sheer fear he felt from just touching the woman he loves so much. She was scared of Jack, of all the people to be scared of she was scared of the man who would do anything to keep her safe. Not that Jack could do anything but be shoved around by these demons right now. He knew how to fight, the apocalypse world taught him about the art of war. This whole thing had him so weak and drained, there was so little energy left in him to fight.    

The moment of deep angst and emotional pain was broken by a scratchy voice behind Jack. “See, I figure that we shouldn’t be the only ones that should have fun with our little pet.” The words caused his heart to beat wildly as Y/N’s head flicked around and her eyes met his. The fear that her eyes held eating him from the inside out as he tried to keep his emotions under control for her in an attempt to provide some type of comfort. “Not much of a talker are you?” The male voice said from behind him as the burly man from earlier appeared in front of Jack and Y/N and crossed his arms with an amused expression. The buttons on his suit jacket straining to the point where it was a wonder one of them did not pop off and hit one of them in the head.

Jack struggled to keep his eyes on Y/N’s as he felt his head being jerked up forcing him to look up into the man above him’s black eyes. “You want us to stop hurting her don’t you boy?” The heavyset demon asked as he held Jack head back with that fist in his hair. The smell of sulfur invading Jack’s senses to the point that it was nearly impossible not to focus on. He refused to even answer the man as he reached for Y/N’s foot and held it in an attempt to calm her and himself down. If Jack’s heart beat any faster he was pretty sure that it jumped out of his chest altogether. There was panic from Y/N and his own flowing through him right now and it was downright overwhelming, to say the least. “You are mates, right? Well, show us what you do to a mate, but make it a good show for us. Show us how much Lucifer is in you.” Jack frowned as he felt his heart beat even faster with Y/N’s panic.

There was no way that he would do anything to hurt Y/N. These men hurt her bad enough, she did not need him hurting her as well. Not to mention the fact that he literally could not hurt her without hurting himself. Even if it did not hurt him to hurt Y/N he could not do it. No, he promised Dean that he would take care of Y/N if anything happened to him. While Jack might not be doing that great of a job right now, it was the least he could do to not contribute to her deep pain at the moment. “I’m not doing that to Y/N, I can’t hurt her like that,” Jack said firmly as he tried to pull his head away, but was stopped by that firm grip on his hair by that meaty hand. Thank God for the demon’s gut, it was pressing against Jack’s head enough to stop it from pulling his head back even further. If the demon pulled any harder on his head Jack was sure it just might pop off.

“I wasn’t asking boy. You do this or we are going to slit your throat in front of her and then keep her as a pet.” The demon said harshly as he took out a knife and held it against Jack’s face, making a small deep cut on his face. Causing Jack to flinch as tears stung at his eyes, the hot wetness of the blood trickling down his face mixing with his wet tears. “Do you really want to leave her alone with us?” He asked, getting closer to Jack’s face, causing the smell of sulfur to intensify as a few tears streamed down his face. Jack was at a complete loss of what to do. Hurting Y/N was not an option, but leaving her alone with these demons who were hurting them with no reasoning or logic was not an option either. He had never felt pain as intense as this, it hurt on every level of pain right now. Jack was at a complete loss of what to do.

Jack felt a small hand grab his hand as the demon let go of his hair. Y/N had now sat up and was eye level with Jack, her Y/E/C eyes meeting his deep blues. “I won’t hate you for what you do to me Jack. Just... I need you more than this will hurt me. Don’t make me lose you too.” Y/N practically begged as she pulled Jack in for a soft kiss and pressed their foreheads together. Her body still shaking with everything that has and is happening to her. “I love you nougat boy.” She added, causing Jack to tear up again. All the emotions from himself and Y/N completely overwhelming him as he watched her slowly lay back down on the stone floor.

How did it come to this of all things? This was a nightmare he just could not wake up from. Please let it all just be a dream. Jack never in his wildest dreams would have thought something like this would happen. It was like a twisted movie that just made no sense. There was no logic or point to any of what they were doing right now. What was the possible pleasure in making him do this? He could not even comprehend what was truly going on and the reasoning behind it. Maybe because there was no reasoning. Being a Winchester hardly merits any treatment like this. Maybe hell needed an actual leader to keep these monsters in shape. Maybe once Jack got his powers back he would take control and keep these vile monsters locked where they belong and make them listen.

For now, Jack settled for slowly lowering his body over Y/N’s and cupping her face carefully to prevent causing further pain. “I love you mouse,” Jack said with a shaky voice as he looked her in the eyes and saw tears fill those beautiful Y/E/C eyes as she leaned up and kissed him. A sharp pain filled Jack’s scalp again as he was dragged so he was sitting up and an overwhelming pain hit him when Y/N was dragged so she was on all fours. “Just stop! If I do this you will stop this?” He asked, looking over at the third demon that seemed to appear from thin air, the demon seemed to just be watching all of the events unfold with a wicked smirk on his face.

“Well, we will move on to you then and she can stay caged up.” The demon now leaning on the wall said, humour clear in his tone as Jack watched Y/N’s naked body in front of him and gave a shaky breath. His fingers ghosting over the cut on her stomach that curved down her side. It was hard to tell at this point if it was his emotional pain or Y/N’s that was causing his body to tremble like a leaf in the wind, but boy were his hands ever shaking. Jack closed his eyes and felt hands cover his hand now resting on Y/N’s stomach. The hands were too soft and gentle to be any of the demons. So Jack opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Y/N watching him and holding his hand close. He could feel the love that was filling her heart, it was tainted by fear and pain but that love was still loud and clear. The moment the pair was having was broken when the demon watching all of the events unfold spoke again. “You give us a show and we can do a swap out for the two of you.” The demon added, footsteps coming up to Jack and a searing pain exploding in his head as his body was pulled up by his hair again. When they get out of this, which they will, Jack just may shave his head bald.

Jack struggled when he felt an arm wrap around him from behind, a gut pressing into his back as one of the demons held him close, pinning his arms under that meaty arm. Sheer panic hit him as his belt was unbuckled and a cold hand slipped into his pants. He struggled with everything he had and got nowhere as his eyes met Y/N’s who was currently being held to the floor with a hand over her mouth as she struggled.

Suddenly there was a blinding light that filled the air and the arms holding him captive disappeared. He felt white hot and covered his eyes, knowing for a fact that this was a powerful display of angels grace that he was experiencing. When the light faded Jack looked around and it was just Y/N and him in the room. Black burns in the floor were the demons once were and black on his shirt where meaty arms previously were. Jack quickly took off his overshirt and wrapped Y/N in it to cover her before scooping the woman into his arms and rushing out of the room before more demons could come and find them, and more importantly, before whatever just smited those demons appeared.

Jack looked around as he felt Y/N wrap her arms around his neck as she sobbed and shook. “I got you, I am going to get you out of here.” He explained to Y/N, bolting towards the door to wherever they were. Quickly rushing away from the building only to be stopped when he saw Dean standing at the end of the ally. “Dean?” Jack asked as he stared at the man and held Y/N tighter. Flinching when rumbling filled the air and the shadow of large black wings appeared behind Dean. Good lord, now Michael has them cornered. What next are frogs going to rain from the heavens?

“I’m not here to hurt you if I was then I would not have saved you. I was doing Dean a favour to try and earn somewhat of a peace. He is fighting very strongly.” Michael said, walking towards Jack, causing him to back away, unfortunately, the ally was a dead end and he could only back so far. Pure panic filled his body, they just got out of being held captive the last thing that they needed was to feel Michael’s wrath. No matter what the angel said about a peace with Dean, Jack did not believe a word coming out of that mouth right now. Even if it did look like one of the people that he trusted the most. “Just let me heal her and I will be gone.” The angel said softly, as he walked up to Jack and looked him in the eyes with those emerald eyes that seemed all wrong right now. A warm light surrounded Y/N as Jack held her close, his arms shaking a little from the stress that he was just put through. “You won’t see me again,” Michael said as everything turned into a blur for a moment and the familiar pull of every particle in his body was pulled in different directions. His arms tightened around Y/N as the blur turned into the woods outside the bunker.

Jack held Y/N close and sighed as she practically clung to him. “It’s okay, I got you Y/N,” Jack said softly as he walked through the familiar woods the bunker door. Feeling Y/N’s hold on his never falters the whole way as they walked through the woods. “Hey, we found Dean,” Jack said softly as he gave Y/N a squeeze and felt her give a breathy chuckle. Y/N’s body shaking as she clung to Jack tightly. “It’s going to be okay Y/N. It always is.” He said softly, in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. Things had to work out eventually, that glimmer of hope for a slice of normalcy was what Jack had to hold on to. The important thing was that they were relatively safe right now.

While their rescue seemed more like a dream than reality, what part of their lives really truly fitted the average version of reality. Jack looked up at the sun shining brightly above them and sighed. Maybe the weather was a sign that things would work out, who really knew. All Jack knew was that the familiar black Impala with the youngest Winchester and the trenchcoated angel rushing out of was all the sign he needed to feel comfort. He felt his legs give out after a few more steps and warm arms caught both of them before they hit the ground. Jack looked up and saw a familiar set of blue eyes looking down at him with concern and a faint voice reach his ears before the world turned into blissful darkness. There was a comfort in the darkness like saying hello to an old friend. 

 _A familiar voice met Jack’s ears as his eyes opened, he looked around at the old warmly lit room that Jack had called his own over the past year. Sitting on the bed feet from him was Kelly Kline, the mother that Jack never got to meet but dreamed of. What was she doing in his room though... the woman is dead. Then again, in the Winchesters world, nothing is ever really dead. Jack was at a loss of what to do as he stood there and watched his mother sitting there on his bed._  
  
_“I knew that you were not going to be evil. Just look at you. I’m so proud of you.” Kelly said as she stood up and opened her arms for Jack to walk into. Watching the woman that he never met but missed so much standing there with her arms open to hug him was all he dreamed of. After what Jack had been through he did not care if he was going to get killed for his actions. The boy rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Kelly tightly. His body larger than hers in height and muscle, but her slim body felt like the warmest blanket on a winter day. Jack felt all the emotions come out of him as he started to sob into Kelly’s shoulder. The smell of vanilla and something oddly spicy surrounding him as he tucked his head in her neck, his body shaking with the force of his sobs._

_It was hard to tell how long they were standing there, all Jack could think of was how long he had thought of this moment and what it meant to him to have this woman here. Yet, being with his mother meant one thing. Somehow he had died through the whole ordeal that he had gone through. Maybe it was better this way, he was finally with his mother after all this time. “Jack, you can’t stay here. Believe me, I want my boy with me. You have gone through so much, but there is so much more you have to do and experience. You have to keep fighting angel. Always keep fighting, and never ever forget that love you.” Kelly said softly into Jack’s hair and her warm hand rubbed his back._

_“I’m scared mom. What if I don’t have it in me to win? I’m useless now.” Jack said between hiccups as he held onto Kelly tightly and struggled to control his breathing. Kelly’s hand rubbing circles on his back providing comfort like he had never felt before as she steering him over to the bed so they were both sitting down on it._

_Jack looked over at Kelly and watched her hand as she moved a piece of hair from his face. “You know, real power comes from your heart. You don’t need to be able to control minds to win battles. You have to go back, you have a family waiting for you Jack. I will be waiting here for you when you are meant to be here.” Kelly said softly,  Jack’s head leaning into her touch as she petted his head. Jack smiled at the woman and looked into her blue eyes, just enjoying the moment with his mother for a moment before everything slowly faded to black and new voices surrounded him._

The sound of Y/N humming met Jack as he slowly opened his eyes. Feeling a warmth around him again, a small arm draped across his chest and a steady breeze from soft breathing on his neck. Jack looked around and again saw his room with warm lighting, but his mother was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was a familiar pale face and Y/E/C eyes looking over at him. “I was starting to get scared you wouldn’t come back to me,” Y/N said softly, not knowing just how close she was to having Jack not come back to her at all. More than anything Jack wanted to stay wherever he was with his mother, away from all the pain and suffering. What brought him back was his family here on earth. The people who had been with him since day one, and it might not always have been an easy relationship but it was there. Jack had people that needed him and he needed them just as much. So what choice did he have than to come back.

“I saw my mom,” Jack said softly as he watched Y/N rest her head on the pillow next to his. Her body impossibly close to him under the covers. The feeling of the feather-light touches on his arm keeping him grounded as he rested his head closer to Y/N’s. His hand combing through her now short pixie cut. Playing with the streaks of pink that Y/N put in her hair to celebrate his return from the apocalypse world. “She told me to keep fighting.” He explained, watching Y/N watch him as his fingers trailed across her jawline. A slight flinch at his movement earning a frown as Y/N looked away from him.

Jack pulled Y/N close and sighed as he kissed the top of her head, just holding her as she started crying. The sound feeling like knives in his heart as an overwhelming feeling a emotional pain and fear came over him. He just wanted to make Y/N better, to hold her and make the fear and distress go away. That was going to take a very long time obviously, and he was going to be there every step of the way. They both would just keep fighting for their vision that was planted in their brain.


End file.
